


Bunny

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pet Names, actor!eunwoo, vet!bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: When you come home late, and your husband is sulking, start with his pet names maybe he gives you a second of attention.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Kudos: 25





	Bunny

Moonbin enters his home later than he supposed to, The light in the porch lights up as it sensor Moonbin movement. Once he went inside, He found his husband’s dress shoes already in its place. He groaned, his husband came back after working hard and he is not even home to greets. Moonbin takes a deep breath before going inside.

The TV in the living room is playing some prime time drama, the other person is watching it attentively, and didn't realize there are other people in the room. It makes Moonbin slightly tiptoed to the other person. He previously put down his strain and his work bag at the drawer in the kitchen bar. 

“Bunny!” Moonbin shouted and threw himself at his husband.

Eunwoo didn't budge, eyes still on the TV. Moonbin pouts and changes himself so he is now cuddling his own husband. He circled his leg to Eunwoo's slim waist and put his chin into Eunwoo's shoulder.

“Bunny, don't you want to give me a kiss or something?”

“Don't Bunny me, I’m not your patient,” Moonbin laughed at Eunwoo's answer.

Moonbin goes to kiss Eunwoo cheek, “So, you want me to call you Eunwoo?” He chose to use his deep voice instead of his usual lighter tone.

Eunwoo shrug, and pout. “What if your fans know how cute you are when you sulk. Owh you are so cute. Don't show off your pouting, I don't want to go against your fans,”

“Which one cuter? Me or kitten and puppy in your clinics?”

Moonbin faked his surprise as he put his hand on his chest, “Damn, how can you make me choose? You should see them they are so cute,”   
Eunwoo throws his gaze outside, letting Moonbin out of his line of sight, “Oh so they are cuter than me?”

Moonbin hold Eunwoo face and turn it so they look at each other, “But nothing can compare their beauty to you, my bunny,”

Their distance is merely an inch apart, it makes Eunwoo go forward and connect their lips. Which obviously got accepted by his husband. Moonbin pulls Eunwoo's waist so they go closer and closer. Until Eunwoo taps the other shoulder, time out.

“I’m sorry for coming late, Eunwoo,” Moonbin said with his calm tone.

“I’m sorry for not telling you that I already finished the location shoot,”

Moonbin gives another peck, “Then. Have you had dinner? Did you buy dinner or should we call to deliver something?”

“I've brought delivery, its Chinese take out. I haven't eaten, waiting for you. I want to have dinner with you,”

Moonbin smiles getting widened, “Let's have dinner?” But Eunwoo didn't budge, “Hm? What's wrong?”

“I want to keep cuddling with you. Watch the drama. Its fun, the antagonist is so fucking stupid I like to laugh at his stupidity,”

Moonbin bit his lips to think, he is hungry but he also wants to cuddle with his husband. Eunwoo look at his husband, Bunny eyes mode on, “Please, cuddle with me?”

Moonbin chuckled, “Fine. But only until the drama finished because we need to eat,”

Eunwoo let out a small yay and opened the blanket so Moonbin can put his leg in. Moonbin changes his angle so he can enjoy cuddling Eunwoo whose body has the same build as Moonbin himself. 

“What did you buy for our dinner?”

Eunwoo shifts his positioning so his backrests into Moonbin's chest, “Tangsuyuk? and also a few side dishes. We have instant rice, right?”

Moonbin nods along, “I think, We should go grocery shopping,” Eunwoo nods along.

“When is your day off? Should I go shopping alone after work tomorrow or we can go together?”

Eunwoo eyes still on TV, slowly he puts his hand into Moonbin and rubs his thumbs, “I can ask my manager to free one day the day after tomorrow. Or, can you go late? I have a late afternoon shoot that day,”

Moonbin changed their hand position so not they Interwetten their hands, “Ok. My staff can handle the morning work. But you must know, it's mean I can't come home early since I need to cover some staff for night,”   
“It's ok. You are a veterinarian but work like in a human hospital,”

Moonbin pushes Eunwoo lightly, “Hey, they are animal needs even at night. What if suddenly the kitten needs help to deliver? Or a puppy gets in an accident? It's all same,”

“Alright, Alright now focus on the drama and cuddling. It will end in 15 minutes,” And Eunwoo positioned himself in the comfort of Moonbin’s warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> The second story of the first half of the Series. Enjoy!  
> head to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1333702598164025344) to find an explanation about the special event by me
> 
> ps : there is prizes too for ya'll


End file.
